defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
Overview Note: See Category:Skills to see all other skill subcategories. Most advanced fighters have skills. Skills have the following main components: * Type: Skills can be either natural or magical. **Natural skills use a fighter's attack and defense stats when activated. **Magical skills use a fighter's wisdom stat when activated. **'Support' skills increase or decrease a fighter's stats based on a percentage of that stat's current amount. Does not rely on any attributes (i.e. WIS). **'Special' skills use a unique method to calculate effects. *PROC count: This is the time it takes for a skill to be activated in battle. Each time a fighter is included in a battle line, the proc counter goes down by one. When the proc counter reaches zero, the fighter's skill is able to be used. *Strength: Skills can either be Novice, Adept, or Elite rank. The better the skill rank, the more effect (whether it be damage, heal, or buff) the skill will have when activated. *'SEF:'Skills acquire a modifier when they fighter has a SEF value greater than 0. The value is between +1 and +5 depending on the SEF value. This value increases damage by a marginal amount. Additionally, at SEF 2/5 and 5/5, the proc count is decreased by 1 and 2 respectively. *'Evolution:'. Skills often upgrade when a fighter evolves, either acquiring a new skill or increasing the strength of the existing skill. *Priority: Skills are activated at different times. Some may trigger at the beginning of a turn, or upon being attacked by an enemy fighter. Skills have a different order in which they are executed based on their priority. If two skills of the same priority PROC on one turn, the AGI of the two fighters will determine activation. **'1st' priority skills activate before any other skill **'2nd' priority skills activate next **'3rd' priority skills activate last **'Responsive' skills activate only in response to an attack Interaction with Gear Gear also has skills that can be activated. This includes Smite, Preempt, Inspirit, Illume, and others. Gear has an independent chance of activating its skill. Some gear skills will replace a fighter's normal attack, but will still allow for the fighter to activate its own skill. An example of how this works: Your fighter has gear which gives it the Preempt skill, and has the Flodd All magical skill. Preempt has 30% PRR. Flodd All has a certain skill cooldown. On any given turn: * There is a 30% chance that Preempt will activate at the beginning of the turn. If this happens, the fighter will use Preempt but will not use its regular attack. * If the fighter's Flodd All skill is ready to be activated (its skill counter is 0), then the fighter will also use it on that turn, regardless of whether its gear skill proceed or not. Support-type skills (such as inspirit or heal all) will allow the fighter to attack on the same turn as well. Leader Skills Each fighter with the rank "Epic" or higher has a Leader Skill. Only one fighter in your band will be able to have its Leader Skill activated, and it has to be manually selected by using the "Leader" button in your band. Read more about Leader Skills. List of Skills 'Magical' 'Natural' 'Support' Support skills increase/decrease the stat by a flat amount of percent based on skill rank. This stacks additively. (1500 + 30% = 1950 + 30% = 2535). *'Novice': 13% *'Adept': 30% *'Elite': 60% As of November 20th, 2013, Support Skills have a higher priority than Preempt and similar skills, which means skills like Inspirit will activate before Preempt. Additionally, each character is limited to 5 active support effects per battle. A sixth support effect on a fighter will result in the message "OVERHEAT" and will have no impact on the fighter. 'Special' 'Double' Double Skills will trigger two skills, one after another. 'Random' Random-skills will trigger one of several skills. 'Enemy Only' These skills have been observed as only being employed by enemy fighters and bosses. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Skills Category:Spells Category:Magical Category:Natural Category:Fighters